RSV Sorpresas
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: ¿Cómo puede alguien así, suscitar la curiosidad de los sentidos de otra persona?


**¡Hola!  
Como ya avisé en mi Tumblr (dirección en mi perfil), una amiga me propuso un reto y como añadió la frase "No tienes ovarios a..." (que no es más que una variante a "No tienes huevos a..."), pues... Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo x'D  
Así que bueno, 14 historias para el 14 de Febrero... Creo que es lo máximo que he llegado a escribir en mi vida x'D  
Mi cabeza está hecha puré de patatas x'D  
Madre mía...  
Pues nada, que espero que os guste. Toda esta colección tendrá al principio las siglas RSV (Reto San Valentín)  
Y aquí lo dejo.  
1 besito muy grande ;D  
Ciao~~  
P.D: Las palabras clave con las que escribir han sido (elegidas al azar): Gimnasio, Clavel, Chaqueta, Beso tímido **

* * *

Había decidido no pasar solo el día de San Valentín este año, y eso haría. De normal lo pasaba solo o lo dejaba antes para así ahorrarme todas las molestias que eso conlleva. No quería relaciones serias, no desde que sufrí el engaño de Jeanne. No soy de los que pegan o insultan a una mujer, pero sí de los que guardan mucho odio en su interior.

Y, tampoco buscaba solo sexo, eso podría conseguirlo fácilmente en una discoteca en una noche. Por eso estaba hoy en el gimnasio. Sí, en el gimnasio. Un lugar en el que era bastante fácil y relativamente sencillo el ligar. Aunque, la ropa deportiva no era lo que mejor me favoreciera. Y por eso no había venido con el típico chándal.

Me había puesto unos pantalones relativamente elásticos, pero que pasaban perfectamente por unos de vestir normal. Una camisa negra y una chaqueta, con las mangas recogidas hasta la mitad del antebrazo.

Caminé por las diferentes estancias y me paré frente al tablón de anuncios. Clases de aeróbic, de gym-jazz, de yoga, de pilates, de danza española, de capoeira, de tango… ¿Tango? Un baile sumamente sensual. Sonreí para mis adentros y caminé por las escaleras, subiendo hasta la tercera planta.

La clase de tango no había empezado todavía, lo cual me pareció curioso tras saber la hora de comienzo de las clases. Entré en el aula y me encontré con muchísimas parejas, las cuales me miraron curioso. ¡Genial! ¡Aquí no voy a encontrar nada! Porque, aunque no lo creáis, me niego a romper parejas. Tengo mis principios.

Pero decidí quedarme cuando alcé la mirada y me encontré con dos hermosos ojos violáceos mirándome curioso tras unas finas gafas.

Era un joven rubio que no debía de pasar de los veinte años, con el cabello ligeramente ondulado y con un curioso rizo que le caía sobre la frente.

Sonreí y caminé hasta él.

-Buenos días.  
-Hola –susurró bajando la mirada tras saberse pillado.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo dando clases?

El joven negó con la cabeza pero no me dirigió la mirada.

-Eres muy tímido –musité para mis adentros antes de que entrara el profesor.  
-Buenos días –contestó caminando hasta el fondo del aula-. Parece que hoy tenemos más alumnos de lo normal. Eso está bien.

El profesor se quedó parado junto a un reproductor de música y dio una palmada llamando nuestra atención.

-Empecemos antes por una pequeña definición del tango. El tango es un género musical tradicional de Argentina y Uruguay, nacido por la fusión emigrantes europeos españoles e italianos, descendientes de esclavos africanos y nativos de Río de la Plata. Las letras de sus canciones suelen expresan las tristeza, especialmente en las cosas del amor. Es un baile que expresa deseo sexual, una tensión entre los bailarines que no se resuelve hasta que se termina la melodía.

Le miré incrédulamente. ¿Nos iba a dar todo un mitin acerca lo que era el tango? Puse los ojos en blanco y esperé pacientemente.

-El tango estaba prohibido hasta principios del siglo XX y se ha convertido en todo un exponente en el mundo de la danza. Bien, poneos por parejas.

Observé cómo se daba la vuelta después de toda la metralleta de palabras que había soltado en apenas un minuto y miré por la estancia. Todos estaban en parejas menos él. _¡Qué bien!_ Pensé frunciendo ligeramente los labios. Sentí como algo estaba tirando de la manga de mi chaqueta y bajé la vista. El pequeño rubio reclamaba mi atención. Tal vez no sería tan terrible.

-¿Te importaría ponerte conmigo? –preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.  
-Claro.

El profesor dio unas cuantas indicaciones de los pasos básicos y nos hizo repetirlos delante del espejo por separado. No parecía tan complicado, aunque claro, ahora habría que practicarlo con nuestra pareja. En mi caso, este rubio tan sumamente tímido.

¿Y estaba aprendiendo a bailar tango? Si el tango era para gente apasionada. Seguirían pasando los años y habría todavía cosas que no llegaría jamás a entender.

-Ahora poneos con vuestra pareja y realizar los pasos básicos al compás de la música. Como os salga del alma –dijo cogiendo el mando entre sus manos-. Recordar que el hombre es el que lleva los pasos –nos miró a nosotros y sonrió-. Vosotros, poneros de acuerdo para ser el dominante.

La sonrisa que puso no me gustó para nada. _Será imbécil._ Me giré a mirar al chico y le toqué en el hombro, acción que hizo que saltara hacia atrás algo asustado y me mirara. Mi sonrisa se había vuelto un manojo de nervios ante su movimiento.

-¿Te parece bien que sea yo el que lleve?

Negó con la cabeza y se señaló.

-Pero yo soy más alto. Tendría que ser yo quién te llevase a ti.  
-Eh… Sí… Pero yo soy más corpulento y, quedaría un poco mal que, siendo el mayor de ambos, no fuera el dominante.  
-¿Y cómo sabes que eres el mayor? –preguntó mirándome con sus ojos violetas.

Me puso nervioso por un momento. Se parecía tanto a Jeanne. Ambos parecían emanar la misma ternura pero este chico tenía la inocencia impresa en sus ojos.

-Porque seguro que no tienes más de veinte años.  
-Tengo veintiuno –respondió bajando la mirada.

Respiré aliviado y sonreí nuevamente, recuperando la confianza en mi mismo. No sé porque me hizo sentir inseguro por un momento.

-Bueno, yo tengo veintiséis. Soy el mayor y…  
-¿Quieres ser el que lleve? Perfecto, pero no perdamos más tiempo que nos están mirando todos –musitó mirando hacia ambos lados nervioso.  
-Soy Francis –contesté antes de poner una de mis manos en su espalda a la altura de la axila y la otra entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

Tenía la piel muy suave. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó mi mente cuando la música comenzó a sonar y nos pusimos a realizar los movimientos. El chico permanecía con los ojos cerrados, moviéndose correctamente al compás, mucho mejor de lo que me hubiera podido imaginar. Nuestros pies danzaban con cada nota, sintiendo cada palabra, cada sílaba, cada letra de aquella triste y melancólica canción de Gardel.

Llegó mi momento favorito del baile, aquel en el que se tumbaba a la mujer, en este caso hombre. Era una lástima que no tuviera un clavel en aquellos momentos en mi boca, entre mis dientes. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado poder escupirlo lejos de mí y sonreír seductoramente a mi compañero de baile!

Pero, no me esperé para nada lo siguiente. El chico, mi compañero, me tumbó y me besó… ¡Me besó! ¡A mí! ¡Me estaba tratando como a una mujer cuando habíamos quedado en que yo sería el dominante!

Pero sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, y su contacto, tímido y nervioso, me gustó muchísimo. Aunque no pude disfrutar demasiado, se separó enseguida y me incorporó nuevamente.

Podía notar como algunas parejas nos miraban, algunas enternecidas y otras asqueadas. No todos soportaban la homosexualidad. Aunque, solo había sido un beso…

Me giré para mirar al rubio pero había salido corriendo del aula. Me apresuré a seguirle y me lo encontré en la puerta de salida del gimnasio.

-¡Espera! –grité dándole alcance y poniendo una de mis manos en sus hombros-. ¿Por qué has huido?

Él solo se encogió de hombros y continuó mirando al suelo. Suspiré y le giré para que me mirase.

-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-… M-Mathew… Yo… -sentí cómo iba a disculparse.  
-Bueno Matthew… ¿Quieres ir a algún otro lado? El gimnasio se acaba de volver condenadamente aburrido.

El rubio me miró interrogantemente sin entender mis palabras.

-Me has parecido una persona sumamente curiosa por lo que has hecho en el aula… Y, has despertado mi interés. Me gustaría conocerte más –dije con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué me dices?

Matthew asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminamos fuera del gimnasio. Quién me diría que aquella vez sería la última que pisara un gimnasio.

* * *

**¡Ya está!  
¿Os ha gustado?  
Espero que sí...  
Compadecéos de mí y dejarme algo... Para que el sufrimiento de mi cerebro no haya sido en vano.  
Reviews, Sugerencias, Cartas Bomba, Amenazas de Muerte, Pasta, Gatitos, Vodka, Salmiakki, Girasoles, Peluches lindos, Tomates, Scones, Hamburguesas, Helado... Lo que queráis... Como si me queréis dejar algún regalo más grande *cofpersonajecof* en la puerta de mi casa para mi disfrute personal (?)**


End file.
